Quagmire
Glenn Quagmire (nascido como Glenn Quagglechek) é um ninfomaníaco e pervertido vizinho dos Griffins. Quagmire pertencia a Aeronaútica americana, onde conheceu Peter Griffin. Em "Meet the Quagmires", é conhecido que ele conhecia Peter e sua futura esposa Lois. Ele atualmente trabalha como piloto de avião. Quagmire tem 1,73 m de altura (informação conhecida no episódio "Blind Ambition") e tem 61 anos de idade de acordo com sua carteira de motorista (informação obtida no episódio "FOX-y Lady", embora ele conte suas aventuras sexuais juvenis com Tracey Bellings em 1986 no episódio "A Fistful of Meg". Ele explica que ele parece mais novo graças a seu consumo de cenouras. Glenn atualmente reside na 29 Spooner Street, Quahog, Rhode Island. História Em algum lugar no passado, Quagmire teve um relacionamento com Cheryl Tiegs, por quem ele apaixonou-se. Infelizmente, ele perdeu ela, e desde então ele tentar preencher o vazio que ela deixou fazendo sexo com desconhecidas. Ele tem fotos de Lois na sua casa, incluindo uma dentro de seu closet no episódio "Emission Impossible". Ele teve um breve casamento com uma maníaca chamada Joan. Quagmire atualmente é viúvo. Em "420", Quagmire adota um gato de estimação chamado James. Tragicamente, quando Quagmire vai para Vermont para comprar um presente para James - Peter, Joe, Cleveland e Brian vão até a casa de Quagmire para depilar James como uma brincadeira, no entanto Peter acidentalmente esfaqueia James. Peter revela isso para Quagmire quando ele oferece uma recompensa para saber onde James está. Em seu tempo livro, ele é um leitor voraz e participa regularmente de encontros no Clube do Livro local. A casa de Quagmire é estilo anos 50 e 60. Como ele tem 61 anos, ele foi um jovem durante essa época, o que causou uma grande influência no seu estilo de vida. Ele tem uma irmã chamada Brenda que abusada fisicamente por seu ex-namorado Jeffery Fecalman e tem um irmão surdo chamado Gary. Ele tem um filho em Madri, Espanha que tem grande semelhança física com Quagmire, apenas com um bigode e um rabo de cavalo a mais, como pode ser visto em "Peter's Got Woods", apesar dele ter admitido que nunca fez sexo com uma mulher espanhola em "Brian in Love". Ele também tem alguns filhos não assumidos em Quahog, alguns deles vão a Escola Martin Mull, como visto em "Tales of a Third Grade Nothing". De todas as crianças possíveis, a única que ele desenvolveu um relacionamento foi com Anna Lee Quagmire, que foi deixada em sua porta em "Quagmire's Baby". Ele acaba entregando-a para a adoção para dar-lhe uma vida melhor que ele poderia prover. Quagmire foi a primeira pessoa para quem Cleveland informou sou seu spin-off. Depois de Cleveland se mudar, Quagmira não demostrou nada a não ser uma inveja de Cleveland, a ponto de se convencer que ele iria fazer um spin-off. Personalidade Quagmira é frequentemente visto dizendo "tudo bem" enquanto balança sua cabeça para frente e para trás. Embora Quagmire se dá bem com a maioria das pessoas, ele admite em "Jerome Is the New Black" que ele não gosta de Brian pelos seguintes motivos: * Ele paquera Lois, apesar de Peter pagar por sua comida e o salvar de uma morte certa. * Ele defeca por todos os lugares. De acordo com Quagmire, isso é mais um insulto ao Peter. * Brian não é confiável e nunca paga nada, incluíndo suas dívidas e impostos; quando é cobrado, ele sempre fala que ele "pagará mais tarde", porém o "mais tarde" nunca vem. * Brian finge ser um cara profundo que ama as mulheres por suas almas quando, na verdade, ele namora apenas mulheres "falsas"; Quagmire então admite que ele faz a mesma coisa, no entanto a diferença entre ele e Brian é que ele é honesto com seus objetivos. * Ele é um péssimo escritor. * Brian não faz nada para ajudar apesar de suas crenças liberais, com exceção de tentar legalizar a maconha. * Brian acha que é superior por ter dirigir um Prius. Para encerrar, Quagmire fala para Brian que "dirigir um Prius não te faz um Jesus Cristo!". * Brian não acredita em religiões e olha com um olhar arrogante para quem acredita. * Brian age como um intelectual apesar de ter reprovado duas vezes no colégio. * Brian falha como pai e nunca viu seu filho. * Para finalizar, Glenn disse para Brian que ele poderia perdoar tudo isso se ele não fosse tão chato. Ironicamente, Quagmire também paquera Lois, mas ele diz ser honesto sobre namorar mulheres pelo seus corpos. A diferença entre o desejo de Brian e Quagmire na Lois é que o Quagmire está interessado apenas em sexo, agora Brian, como mostrado em "Play It Again, Brian" acredita que ele merece mais a Lois do que o Peter, já que ele sempre negligencia sua mulher para outros interesses e que eles tem mais em comum. O conflito entre ele e Brian continua em "Quagmire's Dad", quando Quagmire bate em Brian por sair com seu pai (que trocou de sexo). Parentes *Crystal Quagmire (mãe) *Dan/Ida Quagmire (pai) *Gary Quagmire (irmão) *Brenda Quagmire (irmã) *Avô sem nome (Avô sem nome, morto) *Avó sem nome (avó, morte) *Joan Quagmire (esposa, morta) *Anna Lee Quagmire (filha) *Filho não nascido de Brenda (sobrinho (a)) *Abby (sobrinha) *Filhos de Quagmire Categoria:Moradores da Spooner Street Categoria:Família Quagmire